Immoral
by Queen of Black Cats
Summary: When Switzerland goes out for a night of drinking, he knows something will go wrong.  But, just what will?  Not descriptive, per say, but not for those who cannot handle alcohol abuse in a story.  Don't like, don't read.  You've been warned.


It was not often that he went out and socked back a few beers, but when Vash did drink, he drank to get drunk. And he drank for a purpose.

Tonight, it was because he simply couldn't get Roderich off his back- literally.

"Come on, Switz! I just want to have a little fun! What would you be missing?" he had pleaded.

"Get off me, you idiot! It seems as though you've already tapped into a bottle or two." But Vash's argument would simply not be heard. In the pit of his stomach, he knew something was going to go awry.

. . .

Sometimes after he was smashed, Vash wanted nothing more than to sleep. Other times, he wanted Roderich's company in order to rant and blow off steam. Tonight was different. He could taste it in the air- the sudden change in desires- as he sat at the table and stared at the passing people. The night air breezed by and ruffled his hair. It carried with it, the scent of pheromones, of women on the prowl. Everywhere he looked, hookers were taking their customers into alleys and no-tell motels, returning minutes later disheveled and flushed.

Roderich took notice of Vash's staring and made a point of teasing him about it. "Looking for a plaything? I'm sure I could find you one that would suffice for your dominating personality." He watched while Vash seemed to consider the offer. He smirked as his companion's response worked its way through a closing throat.

Vash was at a stand-still. His head hurt, lights were exploding in his line of vision. The hustle and bustle of the city slowed and made him dizzy. Arousal, so slight, yet enough to choke him, slammed the edges of his mind and encouraged him to become the slave his body was so desperately needing. And just like that, he knew what he wanted.

He did not want sleep.

He did not want Roderich's company.

He wanted something different; something more…physical. Alluring. Illicit.

He wanted sex.

. . .

As Vash fumbled drunkenly with the key to his front door, the last of the housekeepers filed out and left, closing the wrought-iron gates behind them. The imposing house now only had two people to swallow up in its gloom. Vash cracked a yawn as he trudged upstairs and into his room to shower. As he made his way to his room, Lili bounded by and tripped, smacking her head into Vash's chest.

As she sat up clutching her head, she apologized and tried to get up. He held her back, gripping her wrist.

"Big brother, are you ok?" Lili's eyes widened as she noticed the strange glassiness in his eyes.

He shifted his gaze to her; a dull light seemed flicker around her. His confusion turned to frightening recognition as he realized that he was staring at his new want. He lunged and grabbed Lili around the waist, a splitting grin stretching across his face as he dragged her into his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it, preventing her from escaping. He could sense her heart pounding in her small shaking chest. Lili shouted.

"What are you doing, big brother?" She did not receive an answer.

Instead, Vash took hold of the bodice of Lili's dress and with one quick yank, buttons flew everywhere and seams snapped. The tremendous rainfall of buttons echoed in the suffocating atmosphere and sank into the carpet. He threw the fabric to the floor, ignoring it and choosing to size up his prey. His breath came out in short staccato puffs, adrenaline surged and arousal pressed at his center. A quivering moment of chills ran up and down his spine. His stomach churned with anticipation.

Lili tried to scream for help. Always one step ahead, Vash clapped a hand over her mouth and told her to shut up.

"Now listen to me, Liechtenstein, you will stay quiet, ok?" he said, threat dripping in his tone. He removed his hand and took in the sight before him.

Lili stood shivering in the middle of the room. Clad now in just a white undershirt and panties, she looked all the more appealing to the drunken young blond before her. Vash could see the swells of her budding breasts, just barely there, through the thin material that covered her chest. Tears welled in her eyes.

He would not stand for that, "I taught you never to cry! Crying is weak! You disgrace!" Lili knew in the back of her mind that Vash had said no such thing to her while training her in self-defense.

'Self-defense, that's it!' Unfortunately, she discovered that this only angered and excited him more.

Vash wretched his belt off, shoved Lili down on the bed and pinned her down. "This will teach you!" He brought the strip of leather down on her back. She gasped in pain. Again and again, the process was repeated until Lili no longer cried out. He was not satisfied yet, and cracked the buckle down on the young girl's back. This time, the result was a violent thrash and ear piercing shriek. The buckle had come down on a tear in her shirt, over a welting area, and drawn blood. Breathing nearly arrested, Lili heaved great racking sobs that shook the bed and brought only more pain. Only when her back was bleeding so heavily that it stained the bed-sheets, did he stop.

"Why are you doing this, big brother? Why?" she wailed.

His response was devoid of all emotion, "Because I can." He tore the remaining scraps of the undershirt off, peeling some pieces off of bloody flesh and out of deep wounds as they began to dry. Lili cried out in anguish and in pain. She could not get up and lay motionless on the bed, groaning. She did not know what had come over her big brother.

He sat back and admired the artwork whose canvas was keening. An incredibly strong chill shot down his back and by that point, his arousal was noticeably and painfully at its breaking point. Roughly, without regard to the wounds on her back, Vash flipped Lili over and tore down her panties, also succeeding in ripping out her hair ribbon. Strands of blonde hair were strewn over the sheets. A strong arm across her neck left her unable to fend off what came next. A button was unbuttoned, a zipper was unzipped, and without any warning, Vash thrust himself into Lili. He thought she would never stop screaming. Lili felt as though her very core was being torn apart as the delicate petal that was her virgin skin was battered and shredded. The windows rattled as the headboard met the wall with an animal-like ferocity. After what seemed like hours, it stopped. Vash pulled out, streaked with a small amount of blood.

'Typical of all virgin girls and women whose first time is with me.' he thought proudly in his drunken haze. There, however, was one difference with them and Lili, he realized. He was at his most excited, the height of his arousal, but had not reached his climax yet.

'Damn. I pulled out too soon.' He had forgotten that Lili had not yet had her first blood. When he remembered, he figured that he would follow through with his first plan and then finish off his alcohol-fueled lust by repeating the penetrating thrusts.

"Open up." He elbowed her at the base of her throat and forced himself in her when she opened her mouth to groan. He moved only once and was rewarded with a small spurt. Still, he needed to climax. Only then would he stop brutalizing Lili.

"Swallow."

Lili gagged. Warm fluid ran down the back of her throat. She spat the rest onto the bed when she cried out again, absolutely positive that she was going to die. She could feel blood begin to run down her thighs and shrieked as the thrusts became more urgent, more desperate for relief. Suddenly, he exploded, trembling and moaning with his release. Seminal fluid drained from Lili's most deeply feminine area, mixed with blood and sweat.

"Big brother, big brother." she whimpered as he collapsed after re-buttoning his pants. His weight suffocated her, but she was too weak, too exhausted and too afraid to move. Succumbing to all the factors, she fell into a fitful, nightmare-filled sleep.

. . .

After seeing what he had done the night before, Vash knew that his prediction had been right. His clothes were a hotbed of different odors, and he promptly burned them. The belt lay discarded on the floor, leather redden and saturated with blood. He could not bring himself to look at Lili. He would not.

He knew what he had done was unacceptable.

Disgusting.

And completely immoral…


End file.
